


Blair's Obsession

by kelex



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair decides what he wants for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair's Obsession

## Blair's Obsession

by Kel

Author's website:  <http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/sentinelindex.html>

Let's be real here. If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here writing about it. I'd be watching *them* do this stuff, filming it, and selling it at affordable prices to all interested parties. No Sentinels or Guides were harmed in the making of this story, and they were all cleaned and returned to Petfly upon completion.

Originally posted in the Many Holiday Stories of the Sentinel edition of My Mongoose E-Zines. 

* * *

Blair's Obsession  
By Kel 

Okay. I'm man enough to admit it. I'm obsessed. I'm just totally and completely obsessed by Jim's ass. I mean, just _look_ at it. We're talking about the Ass of All Asses... I'm talking Holy Grail Ass. Firm, like a ripe peach. Muscular. Tight--and I don't just mean when I fuck it. I'm talking about tight as in you couldn't wedge a piece of Saran Wrap between those cheeks. 

Jim's got the kind of ass that you want to just shimmy around behind, put your hands on his hips and just rub your cock against it. And then after you've done that until you're ready to cream, you slide around front and plaster yourself against his chest and reach back there and just grab two handfuls of Holy Grail. 

Oh, I know what I want for Christmas. 

* * *

Jim read Blair's Christmas list quickly. There was only one thing on it, over and over again. #1. Jim's ass. #2. Jim's glorious ass. #3. Jim's firm as a ripe peach ass. #4. Jim's hard, tight ass. "Something you trying to tell me here, Chief?" 

"Oh yeah, and it's so simple even you can handle it. I. Want. Your Ass. For Christmas," Blair enunciated. 

Jim looked back and down, over his shoulder. "It's sort of attached, Chief. It's not like I can wrap it up and stick it under the tree." 

"You're inventive. You'll find a way," Blair said stubbornly. 

* * *

And so, Jim did. Christmas morning he woke well before his lover, and rolled out of bed, creeping quietly downstairs. Amidst the other packages for Blair, Jim reached under the tree and pulled out a six foot tall ribbon with long streamers, and perched that on top of his head, throwing the streamers over his shoulder to decorate his ass. Then he opened the closet and pulled out the special strand of battery-operated blinking lights he'd bought at the store and wrapped the lights around his waist, looping it once between his legs to slide up and decorate between his cheeks and turned the lights on. Once he was "wrapped," Jim crept slowly and carefully back up the steps and rolled back in bed, his head at the foot of the bed and turning so that his ass would be the first thing Blair saw when he woke up. Then he looked through the drawers and pulled out their trusty tube of wild cherry edible lubricant and lubed himself up, sliding two fingers into his ass and spreading the slick stuff around. Last thing that Jim did before going back to bed was reach into the night table and pull out a small tag that said, "Merry Christmas Blair," tying the tag to the light strand around his waist, and waited for Blair to wake up. 

* * *

Oh, I have died and gone to heaven. Yes, Virginia, there _is_ a Santa Claus and he just brought me the best present ever. The Holy Grail is staring me right in the face, and it's even been decorated and tagged just for me. That ass is mine, all mine, nobody else's and I'm damn well going to have it. 

* * *

The first thing that Blair did was pull the ribbon and tag off and then unwind the lights around his waist. "Creative wrapping, big guy." 

"You said be inventive." 

"You were. You never told me what you want for Christmas." 

"The look on your face is all I need," Jim said with a grin. Blair looked like a five year old about to dive into a swimming pool filled with his favorite candy. 

"Yeah yeah yeah. Now shut up, I have an ass to admire." 

"Aye aye sir." 

Blair just stood back for a minute and stared at Jim's ass, then he laid over Jim's back and rubbed his cock against it. //Shit, I'm going to blow before I even get started!// He felt Jim squirming under him, and rolled off, his cock hard. "On your side, Jim," Blair ordered, and Jim rolled over, and his Guide scooted in, taking Jim's mouth in a hot, hard kiss as his hands went down to knead and squeeze Jim's ass. //Oh God. He's been working out more. They're hard as rocks and tighter than ever.// "Jim... when did you start working your ass out?" 

Jim panted softly as Blair broke their kiss. "After I read your Christmas list. I thought if you wanted my ass... I better make it really good for you." 

Without a word, Blair pushed Jim back onto his stomach, and he straddled Jim's legs as he continued to knead Jim's ass, rubbing the cheeks together and noticing how easily they slid against each other. He gently pried the firm mounds apart and giggled to see the lube glittering in the light. "Oh, baby." He lowered his head, the tip of his tongue barely thrusting in and out of Jim's hole as he licked up the flavored lubricant, his tongue licking all over Jim's ass as he did, his teeth nipping and scoring the hard flesh as he tickled with his tongue. When every bit of the lubricant had been licked away, Blair forced his face deeper into Jim's cleft and started to tongue-fuck his Sentinel, pushing his tongue as deep into Jim's ass as he could before pulling it out and thrusting it deep again. 

Jim was going out of his mind as Blair's tongue fucked him, and he lifted his ass closer to Blair's mouth. He was chewing on his pillow to keep from screaming and if Blair's tongue could reach in just a _little_ farther and rub against his prostate he could come screaming and be off the edge for a while. But Blair's tongue continued fucking him, his Guide's nails digging into his ass. Then he felt the nails detach from his flesh as two slipped inside him and Jim did scream then as Blair's free hand spanked his ass hard and his cock came hard, without being touched. The wet spot spread beneath them, and Blair didn't stop spanking until he'd come as well, shuddering and trembling as he rubbed Jim's ass. Leaning over, he kissed the back of Jim's neck and laughed throatily. "I got what I want for Christmas." 

Jim reached behind him and gripped Blair's softening cock, which started to harden as Jim gripped and stroked him. "Now, what about what I want?" 

The End 

* * *

End Blair's Obsession by Kel: dragonbane4@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
